Insects have been found to be a promising source of high quality protein with a substantially lower ecological footprint than typical livestock. In some cases, insects may be processed to form a flour. Unfortunately, current techniques for processing insects for flour fail to produce an end product with a wide particle size distribution and large average particle size. Often, using the current techniques of roasting whole insects and then grinding produces a flour having a mix of fine grain particulars and fragments that are visibly identifiable as insect parts. The lack of uniformity in particle size results in increased difficulty when cooking with the resulting flour. Attempts have been made to spray dry insects to generate a product with smaller, more uniform particle size. However, most conventional spray drying approaches have failed to do this.